Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods for injection molding and, more particularly, to methods for injection molding at low, substantially constant melt pressures.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Injection molding is a technology commonly used for high-volume manufacturing of parts made of meltable material, most commonly of parts made of plastic. During a repetitive injection molding process, a thermoplastic resin, most often in the form of small beads, is introduced to an injection molding machine that melts the resin beads under heat and pressure. The now molten resin is forcefully injected into a mold cavity having a particular cavity shape. The injected plastic is held under pressure in the mold cavity, cooled, and then removed as a solidified part having a shape that essentially duplicates the cavity shape of the mold. The mold itself may have a single cavity or multiple cavities. Each cavity may be connected to a flow channel by a gate, which directs the flow of the molten resin into the cavity. A molded part may have one or more gates. It is common for large parts to have two, three, or more gates to reduce the flow distance the polymer must travel to fill the molded part. The one or multiple gates per cavity may be located anywhere on the part geometry, and possess any cross-section shape such as being essentially circular or be shaped with an aspect ratio of 1.1 or greater. Thus, a typical injection molding procedure comprises four basic operations: (1) heating the plastic in the injection molding machine to allow it to flow under pressure; (2) injecting the melted plastic into a mold cavity or cavities defined between two mold halves that have been closed; (3) allowing the plastic to cool and harden in the cavity or cavities while under pressure; and (4) opening the mold halves to cause the part to be ejected from the mold.
The molten plastic resin is injected into the mold cavity and is forcibly pushed through the cavity by the injection molding machine until the plastic resin reaches the location in the cavity furthest from the gate. The resulting length and wall thickness of the part is a result of the shape of the mold cavity.
While it may be desirous to reduce the wall thickness of injected molded parts to reduce the plastic content, and thus cost, of the final part; reducing wall thickness using a conventional injection molding process can be an expensive and a non-trivial task, particularly when designing for wall thicknesses less than 1.0 millimeter. As a liquid plastic resin is introduced into an injection mold in a conventional injection molding process, the material adjacent to the walls of the cavity immediately begins to “freeze,” or solidify, or cure, because the liquid plastic resin cools to a temperature below the material's no flow temperature and portions of the liquid plastic become stationary. As the material flows through the mold, a boundary layer of material is formed against the sides of the mold. As the mold continues to fill, the boundary layer continues to thicken, eventually closing off the path of material flow and preventing additional material from flowing into the mold. The plastic resin freezing on the walls of the mold is exacerbated when the molds are cooled, a technique used to reduce the cycle time of each part and increase machine throughput.
There may also be a desire to design a part and the corresponding mold such that the liquid plastic resin flows from areas having the thickest wall thickness towards areas having the thinnest wall thickness. Increasing thickness in certain regions of the mold can ensure that sufficient material flows into areas where strength and thickness is needed. This “thick-to-thin” flow path requirement can make for inefficient use of plastic and result in higher part cost for injection molded part manufacturers because additional material must be molded into parts at locations where the material is unnecessary.
One method to decrease the wall thickness of a part is to increase the pressure of the liquid plastic resin as it is introduced into the mold. By increasing the pressure, the molding machine can continue to force liquid material into the mold before the flow path has closed off. Increasing the pressure, however, has both cost and performance downsides. As the pressure required to mold the component increases, the molding equipment must be strong enough to withstand the additional pressure, which generally equates to being more expensive. A manufacturer may have to purchase new equipment to accommodate these increased pressures. Thus, a decrease in the wall thickness of a given part can result in significant capital expenses to accomplish the manufacturing via conventional injection molding techniques.
Additionally, when the liquid plastic material flows into the injection mold and freezes, the polymer chains retain the high levels of stress that were present when the polymer was in liquid form. These “molded-in” stresses can lead to parts that undesirably warp or sink following molding, have reduced mechanical properties, and have reduced resistance to chemical exposure. The reduced mechanical properties are particularly important to control and/or minimize for injection molded parts such as thinwall tubs, living hinge parts, and closures.